Toph's Battle
by EJL93
Summary: When Toph gets severely hurt during an attempted coup the gang must do their best to try and find a way to heal their friend, all the while protecting their lives. While injured Toph's in a battle of her own. Disclaimer I own NOTHING. Except this fanfiction xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ _I am so sorry for jumping from one story to another and/or jumping from one fandom to another. I have moments where I feel like writing stories for one fandom and end up forgetting my other stories. I have a nasty habit of thinking of great ideas for stories but forget them if I don't start it __ I'm sorry again if you're waiting for a new chapter of any of my stories. I will try to finish them ASAP. If you want to adopt a story of mine that isn't finish I don't mind just ask me and I'll see if I'm willing to let go of it xD Now on with this story xD_

"TOPH!" Katara screamed as she saw a blast of lightning hit said blind girl from behind. It had been five years since Avatar Aang defeated Firelord Ozai. Many people throughout the world had many mixed emotions about the aftermath of the victory. Aang and his friends had tried with all their power to restore balance in the world, but it was hard when there were people who still follow Ozai's ruling. There were a couple of incidences where one of their lives was in danger; however being skilled warriors they overcame those obstacles. This incident however was an all-out ambush. The rebels had regrouped and gather others who were against the Avatar and Firelord Zuko. They had trained hard, learning the weaknesses of Team Avatar. They formulated a plan to try and get rid of them, once and for all. And this was how…

_Flashback_

_It had been a quiet day for Team Avatar. Zuko was finishing up some paper work while everyone else helped him. _

_ "I can't believe you have to do all of this Sparky. I'm glad I can't see a thing or else I'd go mad." Toph smirked as she heard a frustrated grunt leave the Firelord's mouth._

_ "Lucky." Sokka pouted. "I'm sick of this. Can't we take a break or something?"_

_ "After we finished this paperwork ok Sokka?" Katara asked._

_ "FINE." Sokka huffed. _

_ "I'm going out to train. Meet me out in the courtyard once you're all done." Toph excused herself and went towards the training grounds. She began to train, but halted when she felt like someone was watching her. "Who's there?!" Silence greeted her. "I know you're there!" _

_ "Lady Bei Fong?" a servant had went to check on her. "Is something the matter?"_

_ "Get Zuko and the others here fast!" she ordered. The servant ran as Toph put rock defenses up. She heard lightning crackle and felt a thud when something collided with her rock shield. _

_ "Toph! What's going on?!" Aang cried out as the group made their way to the training grounds._

_ "There are people around the palace. I felt like someone was watching me and I was right. They're trying to break down my shield, but so far I'm able to keep them at bay. My shield can't hold on forever though." Toph explained._

_ "Right. Good job Toph." Zuko said. "Mai I want you to go with Ling, she'll keep you safe."_

_ "Zuko I'm staying right here whether you want me to or not." Mai glared at her fiancé. _

_ "I'd listen to him Knives." Toph said, startling the others._

_ "You would?" Sokka asked, surprised at what she said._

_ Toph grinned, "Wouldn't want Zuko Jr. to be hurt no would you?" again the others were shocked and turned towards Mai._

_ "I-I'm pregnant?" she asked, bewildered at Toph's accusations. "H-How would you know?"_

_ "Like I said so many times, I can see with vibrations and I can feel heartbeats, no matter how faint it is. I can tell when a person is about to die, and when a woman is pregnant. And right now I fell two faint heart beats. One of them is from you. And the other…is in Fan-girl." _

_ Sokka's eyes grew and he stared at his fiancée, "I'm going to be a dad?"_

_ Suki placed a hand on her abdomen, "I'm pregnant."_

_ "Now you two should go with Ling. Trust me, I don't want any of you to be in danger when you're both carrying a child." Toph urged the two elder females and they agreed._

_ "Be careful." Suki kissed Sokka as Mai kissed Zuko._

_ "We will." Sokka smiled, touching her stomach, "Daddy will come back as soon as I can."_

_ Mai and Suki left with Ling, "Ready everyone?"Aang asked. The Team readied themselves as Toph began to punch the rocks away and out towards the attackers. The rebels sprang out from their hiding spots and began to face them head to head. As the fight raged on the rebels' force began to deteriorate. Toph stuck with Katara, protecting her from some of the attacks she'd not seen as the men continued with their attacks. _

_ "Retreat!" a rebel ordered. The rebels ran, leaving an exhausted Team Avatar and a wrecked training ground._

_ The group thought they were safe, but Toph felt that something was off. She heard a rustle in one of the trees and she used her seismic sense and "saw" that there was an attacker still hiding, aiming an attack at a certain Water Tribe girl. Knowing by the stance the attacker was in Toph knew that she couldn't bend a shield fast enough, so she settled for a different method._

_ Toph pushed Katara out of the way, taking the hit directly, "TOPH!" Katara screamed as she saw a bolt of lightning hit Toph from behind._

_ Sokka threw his boomerang towards the attacker but he fled before any harm came to him. The group ran towards their comrade as her body convulsed violently, sparks of lighting escaping her twitching body. _

_ "Zuko, redirect some of the lighting out of her system." Katara ordered. Zuko did as he was told, touching Toph's hand and redirecting the lightning out of her body. Toph shuddered and she began to spasm. Katara began to heal Toph as the other watched with worried expressions. The shaking Toph stopped and fell limp in Katara's hands._

_ "Katara. What's wrong with her?" Zuko asked. "Why isn't she awake?"_

_ Katara looked at the others with sad eyes, "She's not dead. She's alive, but in a comatose state. I have no idea when or if she ever wakes up." _

_ "You've got to try!" Sokka pleaded, he had lost his mom and Yue, he didn't want to lose another person that he cares about. _

_ "We can watch her until she wakes, if she ever does. Other than that, we pray to the Spirits she'll pull through." Katara squeezed her best friend's hand._

_ Aang placed a hand on Katara's shoulder and gave it a reassuring pat, "She's tough. She will make it. We just need to believe in her." _

_End Flashback_

It had been a month since then and Toph hadn't waked, Katara had done some daily healing sessions but they have yet to make any improvement. Aang had tried going into the Spirit World, but the Spirits have told him that Toph hadn't been seen. Suki and Mai were devastated when they learned that Toph may not come out of her comatose alive. Everyone's wishes were with Team Avatar and their fallen comrade. However, the rebels are going to set their next plan into motion. With Toph's condition burdening the other, their defenses are down, making it easier for the rebels to infiltrate the palace and take the throne.

_**Author's Note:**_ So ends Chapter 1! :D Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

"Uwah?" Toph woke up, her head pounding. "Where? Where am I?"

"So you're awake little one." A female voice called out, startling her.

"Who are you? What happened? Why can't I 'see' you?" Toph demanded answers and fast.

"If it's sight that you want it's no problem." the woman said.

"What are you talking about weirdo lady?" Suddenly Toph felt a slight burning in her eyes. "Argh! What the hell are you doing to me?!" Toph yelled, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Relax. It shall be over soon." The woman cooed.

The burning sensation left and Toph opened her eyes, widening them as she can actually see, "What the…how in the world?" she looked around and took in her surroundings, finding a large woman. "Who are you?"

"I, my child, am Avatar Kyoshi." Kyoshi bowed slightly.

"Avatar Kyo….am I dead?" Toph asked, terrified and confused. "Why can I see you? I'm dead aren't I!?"

"No child. You are not dead. Your waterbending friend made sure of that." Kyoshi smiled.

"Sugar Queen? How is everyone? Are they safe?" Toph worried about her friends. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long, about a month." Kyoshi answered.

"A month?!" Toph exclaimed.

"Yes. But that isn't what you should worry about right now young earthbender. You are in grave danger." The late Avatar informed gravely.

"What are you taking about lady?" Toph's heart began to accelerate.

"You may not be dead, but you're still in danger. If you do not find a way back to your body by the time the Winter Solstice arrives, you will be trapped here forever, and you will never be able to get back into your body ever again." Kyoshi stated.

Toph felt as if a large weight landed on her chest. After a pregnant pause Toph asked, "Where exactly is 'here'. And how is that you can cure my blindness?"

"We are in between the Sprit World and the Living World, a limbo if you will. And being blind is more of a physical anomaly rather than a disease. Your type of blindness was a cause of the malfunctioning nerves and receptors in your eyes. It's easy to repair with a little 'Spirit World Action' as your friend with the ponytail would say." Kyoshi joked lightly.

Toph chuckled, "Yeah, Snoozles would say something as stupid as that. So when I get out of this limbo thing will I be able to see?"

Kyoshi nodded, "I believe so. Your eyes are a lovely shade of green by the way."

Toph smiled slightly, "Thanks. So how in Spirits' name do I get out of here?"

"You must find that out on your own. I, as well as many of the other Spirits, will be able to help you." Kyoshi answered.

"Now for the final question, how long do I have until the Winter Solstice arrives?" Toph questioned seriously.

"The Winter Solstice arrives in about three weeks. I wish you luck young earthbender." Kyoshi disappeared and Toph was left to herself.

"Great. Now what am I supposed to do?" Toph whispered to herself. She looked around and saw a forest of dead trees, their sagging limbs almost touching the ground. "I guess I just need to keep moving forward." Toph walked into the depths of an unknown world.

**With the Gang**

"Katara. You should get some rest." Aang said to his long-term girlfriend, finding her with Toph, performing another healing session.

"I can't Aang." Katara stopped healing Toph and sat down, placing her face in her hands. "I'm the cause of why Toph's like this. If she hadn't protected me, pushed me out of the way like that, she'd still be here."

Aang went up to Katara and sat down on the chair's arm, pulling his girlfriend to a hug, "Toph knew the risks. If you were in Toph's shoes you'd have done that same thing."

Katara returned the hug, "Oh Aang. I just can't help but feel guilty. I miss her sarcastic remarks and unruly behavior. I can't imagine a day without her calling my Sugar Queen, let alone a whole month."

"I know. It's hard not having her with us, but we'll find a way to get her back. Somehow." Aang rubbed her back. "Now go rest. You look exhausted." Katara nodded and left to go to her room and sleep. Aang directed his gaze at his fallen earthbending Master. "Toph, give me a sign. Anything to know that you can hear me, hear us. You have no idea how boring it is without you. Even Ty Lee is depressed." Aang was greeted with silence.

He sighed and turned to walk out but halted when he heard a faint whisper, "_Twinkletoes_…." Aang whirled, eyes wide, staring at the unconscious girl.

"Toph?" Aang whispered. He heard nothing and sigh again. "Must be my imagination."

"No Avatar Aang, I was not your imagination." A familiar voice said to him.

Aang turned towards the voice, "Avatar Roku."

"Hello Aang. There's something we must talk to you about."

"We?" Aang looked at his former self in confusion. "Who're we?"

"Just come along now." Roku disappeared and Aang sat down in a meditating position. He took a deep breath and went into the Spirit World.

"Roku?" Aang called out to the deceased Avatar.

"Over here Aang." Aang followed his voice and saw that Roku was on his dragon.

"Come along." Roku motioned for Aang to sit. He did so and they flew off.

"Roku what's going on? Tell me. Is there something wrong? Is this about Toph?"

"Calm down young one. Yes this is about your earthbending teacher. We found out where she's been. Avatar Kyoshi has the details."

Aang felt his heart fill with relief, "You found her. Thank the Spirits." The two made their way to meet up Kyoshi.

"Avatar Kyoshi, we're here." Roku called out.

"Over here Avatar Roku. Welcome Avatar Aang." Kyoshi smiled.

"Avatar Kyoshi." Aang bowed. "Please. Can you tell me what happened to Toph? Where is she?"

Kyoshi looked at the new Avatar, "I'm afraid that your friend's life is at risk. She must return to her body by the end of the Winter Solstice or she may never return to your world ever again."

Aang gasped, "Avatar Kyoshi you can't be serious!"

"I'm deadly serious. I have a feeling that what Toph needs to do is find herself. She needs to look deep within her and find out who she really is. And she must do it by her own terms. We also need her body to be moved to the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole, that way the moon Spirit can help guide Toph's spirit back into her body."

"Princess Yue's helping? Can I see Toph? I want to make sure she's ok."

Kyoshi shook her head, "I'm sorry. Only those who are deceased are able to see her. She's in limbo, neither in the Spirit or Living World. However we can pass on a message to her if you would like."

Aang nodded, "Tell her…tell her that we miss her. And that we'll do our best to get her back, but for now we'll protect her body. Also, tell her Katara feels guilty about what had happened to her."

"We' shall pass on the message. Now I think it's best that you go back to the others and tell them the news." Roku suggested.

"Yes. I'll take my leave now." Aang bowed to his previous lives and sat back down to his meditation pose.

"Oh and Aang?" Roku caught his attention. "We are all proud of you." Aang smiled and nodded. He took a deep breath and left the Spirit World.

Once Aang got back into his body he sprang to a standing position, "I've got to tell the others!" He ran out the door to alert his friends about what he had just discovered.

**Author's Note**: Ok that wasn't really my best writing. I hope you enjoy it though xP. Please tell me what you think about my story so far. I'd love to know! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Aang burst into Katara's room and woke his sleeping girlfriend, "Aang! What's going on?! Are we being attacked again?!"

"No, I found out something, something about Toph." Aang said in between pants.

Katara's eye widened and filled with relief, "Oh Spirits, what happened? Is she alright? Where is she now?"

"She's ok, but not…it's kind of complicated. I need everyone here to explain." Aang said. "I'm not able to see her, only those who are deceased can."

"Aang you're confusing me." Katara rubbed her head. "Explain everything tomorrow. For now let's sleep." Katara yawned.

"Alright. Goodnight sweetie." Aang kissed the top of her head and went to his room.

"I'm glad she's ok." Katara thought to herself, "All I need is for her to wake up and punch me for not believing in her." She chuckled to herself and went to sleep.

**With Toph**

"Does this damn forest go on forever?! I've been walking for Spirits know how long and all I've seen are trees!" Toph grunted. She sat down on the lush foliage and sighed, "What am I supposed to do? I want to get back to my friends. I can't believe I'm saying this but I really, really miss them." A tear left her forest green eyes.

As the drop dripped onto her hand a bright light emitted in front of her, temporarily blinding her, "What the heck?" she shut her eyes tightly.

When she opened her eyes she saw an old woman in front of her, "Hello young Bei Fong."

"Who are you and why do you know me?!" Toph asked, getting in a defensive position.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I can't really hurt you seeing as I'm a spirit that's moved on. And as to how I know you…I'm an ancestor of yours."

"An ancestor? So are you going to help me get out of here?"

"Sadly no, you must do that on your own. I can tell you this though…your past is the key to your future."

"Can you tell me what your name is?"

"My name is Wen Su. Continue on to your path young earthbender. There you will find who you truly are." Wen Su disappeared leaving Toph to herself once more.

"Find who I truly am?" Toph thought. "I'm Toph Bei Fong, the only heir of the Bei Fong family. I'm Toph, the Avatar's earthbending master and a part of Team Avatar, friends with Katara and Sokka of the Water Tribe, Firelord Zuko, and Avatar Aang. What else is there to me?" Realization hit Toph like a ton of bricks. "Avatar Kyoshi! Are you there?! I need to ask you something!"

The previous Earth Avatar appeared, "What is it Toph?"

"I'd like you to send a message to Twinkle…I mean Avatar Aang."

"Ah yes. There is also something he'd like to tell you. They all miss you and Katara feels guilty for what had happened. Also, they'll try their best to protect your body."

Toph smirked, "Ever the pansy isn't he? Anyway, can you ask them to get a hold of my parents? I want to know about my birth. Why was I born blind? I have a feeling that my blindness isn't caused because of my malfunctioning nerves. I think it was something more than that. Please tell them that. Also, tell them that I miss them."

"Of course." Kyoshi turned to leave but Toph stopped her.

"Wait! Is it possible to reverse whatever you did to me? I want to be blind again." Toph asked, surprising the woman.

"Sure, if that is what you truly want." Toph closed her eyes and she felt the burning sensation again. When she opened her eyes she saw nothing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm leaving now."

Toph bowed, "Thank you." Toph walked feeling the vibrations of limbo. "Wow, this is different, nothing the greatest earthbender in the world can't master." Toph continued forward to an unknown destination, to find herself.

**With Aang**

Aang had fallen asleep, dreaming about his new family. He dreamt that Toph was back, smiling and punching everyone's arm as an affectionate greeting. He saw Mai and Suki holding a baby, wedding rings on their fingers, Sokka and Zuko were by their wives' side. He then saw Katara, smiling brightly at him, holding her abdomen. Aang couldn't help but smile. His dream then flashed into darkness.

"Katara? Sokka? Toph? Zuko? Where is everyone?!" he called out in panic. Suddenly Avatar Kyoshi appeared.

"I apologize for abruptly entering your dream, but I think this is important."

"It's about Toph isn't' it?"

Kyoshi nodded, "She asked for you to come in contact with her parents and to ask about her birth. She wants to know why she became blind because Toph feels that her blindness was caused by something much more than a physical irregularity."

"I'll try and contact the Bei Fongs once I wake up. Thank you for informing me Avatar Kyoshi." Aang bowed.

"Also, before I go, she said that she miss you all." Kyoshi smiled and waved goodbye.

Aang woke up and jumped out of bed, eager to tell the news to his friends. When he entered the dining room he found everyone present, even General Iroh.

"Aang's finally awake, now he can tell us what in the world happened last night." Katara said.

He sat down and took a piece of toast off the table, "I was contacted by Avatar Roku and Avatar Kyoshi last night. Avatar Kyoshi had found Toph."

Everyone gasped, "S-So she's dead?" Suki asked, tears threatening to fall.

"No. Avatar Kyoshi said that Toph is in limbo, she's in between the Spirit World and the Real World." Aang explained.

A sigh of relief was heard throughout the table, "So how do we get her back here, in the Living World?" Sokka asked.

"Avatar Kyoshi said that Toph needs to find her true self."

"What do you mean 'true self'?" Zuko questioned.

"I believe, Nephew, that Toph needs to look deep within herself and find out who she really is and who she was destined to be. Like you when you were going through the phase in Ba Sing Se." Iroh suggested.

"Also, Avatar Kyoshi appeared in my dream. She told us to contact Toph's family and ask them about her birth."

"Why?" Mai asked monotonously.

"No idea, probably Toph caught on to what she needs to do. Oh! And we need to get Toph's body to the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole." Aang said bluntly.

"But why the Spirit Oasis?" Katara asked, bewildered by what he said.

"Kyoshi said that the moon spirit will guide Toph's spirit to her body, and we need to do it before the Winter Solstice or else Toph will be trapped in limbo forever."

Sokka perked when he heard Aang say moon spirit, "Yue's helping?"

Ang nodded, "We should go head for Gaoling, Toph's hometown, and have a talk with her parents. It's about a week's journey on Appa, and another week to get to the North Pole. That'll give us enough time to get Toph's body into the Spirit Oasis at the night of the Solstice."

"I'm going with you." Katara quipped.

"Me too." Sokka grinned.

"I wish I could go, but there may be another attack on the palace and I need to be here for my people." Zuko said, disappointed he couldn't be there to help.

"It's understandable Zuko, Suki, are you going with us?" Sokka asked, hoping his girlfriend said yes.

"Of course." Suki smiled. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. We'll pack up tonight. Thank you for having us at the palace Zuko." Aang bowed to the Firelord.

"It's no problem at all. Just make sure we get our little Toph back, I miss my little 'sister'." Zuko smirked.

"We will. That's a promise."

The gang continued own with their meal, unaware of a shadow watching their every move, hearing their entire conversation.

**Somewhere deep within the dark underbelly of the Fire Nation**

"Sir, the Blind earthbender is still alive. We have received information regarding the situation from one of our stealth spies who was at the Fire Nation Palace." a rebel stated.

"I see. So their little earthbender is still alive is she? Send a hawk to Xin Fu in Gaoling. I need to send him an…urgent message." the leader of the rebel forces smirked.

**Author's Note:** And the plot thickens xD who do you think is the Leader of the Rebel Forces? Please tell me how I'm doing, I want to know if it's good so far xD anyway Enjoy! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for not updating quickly Dx I have so many college stuff to do it's not even funny anyways, thanks for waiting! Here's Chapter 4! :D

Toph struggled walking in limbo. There were hardly any vibrations and she kept on tripping on a root or her own feet. Everything was blurry to her, just blotches instead of set shapes. "This royally sucks." She groaned as she tripped over another root. "I hope Avatar Kyoshi got my message to Twinkletoes and the others."

As the blind earthbender continued on she hadn't noticed that something was following her.

**With the Gaang**

"Are we all set to go?" Katara asked, placing the last of their bags onto Appa's saddle.

"Yup! Toph's safe and sound with us and we're headed to Gaoling!" Sokka gave a thumbs up as he and Suki in the saddle.

"Be careful during your trip. And when you come back our 'little sister' better be in one piece." Zuko said.

"Of course she will." Aang reassured him. "She'll be up and about faster than you can say monkey feathers. Appa YIP YIP!" with that they left.

Zuko looked at them getting smaller and smaller, "Monkey feather." He whispered to himself, going back into the palace.

"Hey Aang…" Katara caught her boyfriend's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have this awful feeling like something bad is going to happen?"

"You too huh? Yeah, I do. And I'm not taking my eyes off any of you. I don't want to lose anyone else I care about."

Katara gave him a hug, "You won't I promise." She gave him a quick kiss and went back into the saddle.

Aang nodded, "We'll stop at an Earth Nation colony, get some supplies that'll last us two week. It's a long journey to Gaoling."

"Ok. I wonder how Toph's doing…" Katara's eye made their way to the unconscious girl.

The team fell silent.

"Don't worry. Once we get to the North Pole she'll be back with us." Sokka moved next to his sister and grabbed her hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

Katara smiled, "Thanks Sokka."

**With Zuko**

"My Nephew, something is troubling you." Iroh said, sipping his ginseng tea.

Zuko looked to his uncle, "I just…have this awful pit in my stomach. Like something's bad is about to happen."

"It's not just that is it?" Uncle looked at him with a wise twinkle in his eyes.

Zuko sighed, "No…it's about Mai too. You know her and the baby, what if…what if I'm a horrible father? What if the whole Firelord thing will get to my head? What if I become just like my father?"

"Don't worry. I know that you will be an excellent father. And, if you do stray from your path your friends will be there to set you straight." Iroh took another sip of his tea.

The firebender smiled at his uncle, "You're right. I just need Toph to come back safely so that we're complete again."

"I have to admit. I miss her outgoing, spunky self." Iroh chuckled.

Zuko smirked, "Yeah. Toph's one heck of a girl."

"She's getting quite beautiful too. I wonder what would've happened if _she_ were my niece-in-law instead of Mai." Iroh stroked his breaded in deep thought.

"Uncle!" Zuko blushed, his face now scarlet red. "You know I'm in love with Mai."

Iroh laughed, "I know. I'm just teasing. But it does make me wonder though."

"About what?"

"I wonder if she'd ever get married…", Iroh thought out loud finishing his tea.

"Well whoever he is, he'd have to get past Sokka, Aang, and I to ever get the chance of even speaking to her." Zuko said calmly.

Iroh laughed, "I expect nothing more from overprotective 'brothers'. But it's not you guys I'd worry about."

"Oh? And who would you worry about?" Zuko asked.

"The girls of course. They'd bombard him with questions. Not to mention that Suki is carrying a child. Hormonal pregnant women are dangerous to be around." Iroh shivered.

Zuko paled, "I wonder what Mai will be like…" he shivered at the thought of Mai hugging him one minute then throwing her knives at him the next.

Iroh got up and patted his nephew on the shoulder, "I wish you luck."

Zuko sighed again, "I really hope there isn't an attack on the palace. I don't need any more stress added to me."

Iroh laughed. "I'll be here if you need me."

Zuko smiled at him, "Thanks Uncle." With that the two firebenders made their way to their respective sleeping chambers.

**With the Gaang**

Two weeks have passed and the gang reached the city of Gaoling.

"There's Toph's place!" Sokka called out, pointing to a large door with the Bei Fong insignia on it. Aang landed Appa in front of the doors. He knocked once only to find the door unlocked.

"That's strange. Why would they keep their doors unlocked?" Aang thought. "Hey! Something's not right. We should probably go check it out."

"Ok! We'll be right down." Katara answered back. "Suki do you mind staying here and watching over Toph's body?"

Suki shook her head, "I don't mind. Go on. Be safe." She gave a kiss to Sokka and the two siblings hopped off Appa.

The trio made their way into the Bei Fong residence, only to find is eerily quiet.

"Where are the servants? And the guards?" Katara asked softly.

A sound coming from inside the mansion caught their attention.

"Oh Spirits." Aang ran inside the house, the other two following behind him. When they entered the house they saw the servants and guards were unconscious and Toph's parents were tied up and falling in and out of consciousness. "Lord and Lady Bei Fong!"

Aang's voice made them snap back into reality. Sokka and Katara untied them and removed cloth covering their mouths.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"We don't know. We were minding our own business when these ruffians came and ransacked our home." Lao Bei Fong, Toph's father, explained. "They asked if we had seen the Avatar or our daughter. We told them that we haven't since they'd left to visit the Firelord."

"Where are they now?" Katara questioned, panic filling her eyes.

"They left. We have no clue where they we…" a scream interrupted as Sokka's head snapped towards the front gates.

"Oh no…" he ran to where Appa was and climbed up the bison, only to find Suki unconscious and Toph's body missing. "SUKI!"

**Author's Note:** BUM BUM BUUUUUUMMMM…XD Cliffhangers are a real pain in the ass xD anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Again sorry for the long update. Review and tell me…who you think is the mastermind in this whole thing? Is it:

Long Feng

Azula and/or Ozai (who had escaped)

Or

The Cabbage Merchant xD (just kidding but that would be hilarious xD)


End file.
